1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to mirrors and more specifically it relates to a true image mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reflection of light is such that clear-cut reproductions of objects are formed when light rays from an object fall on certain surfaces. Such a surface is called a mirror and the image of the object is a reproduction. Mirrors usually are plate glass with one surface coated to serve as a reflecting surface. A junction of the reflecting surface and the glass is a mirror line. A plain mirror is one with a flat surface. The image is almost exactly like the object, whereby an illusion of perspective is created. The image appears to be behind the mirror, but is at the mirror line. The image is virtual and the same size as the object. The image also appears to be the same distance behind the mirror as the objects is in front of it. Exactness of the image depends on the quality and condition of the mirror.
In a concave mirror, the center of the reflecting surface is farther from the object than are the edges. The center of the imaginary sphere of which it is part is the center of curvature. A line through the center of curvature and mid-point of the mirror is the principal axis. The principal focus is the point halfway between the center of curvature and the vertex. Size, nature, and position of the image depends on the position of the object in relation to the principal focus and the center of curvature.
In a convex mirror the image is always smaller than the object, erect, and virtual. Mirrors are used in interior decoration, in microscopes to reflect light and in astronomical telescopes.
Numerous mirrors have been provided in prior art that are smooth substances, such as glass, that reflect images. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.